You and me against the world
by Rockergirluntil4ever
Summary: The sequal too the ex factor. Shane and Mitchie are perparing for the wedding also they get some excting news! This could change alot but will it? Shane's carrer with Conect three is becoming big again after the big wedding, will he forget about Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the sequel to the Ex factor!**

MITCHIE'S POV

My mouth went completely dry. My heart was pounding at the speed of light. I could feel my legs start to give out. And the only words that could come out of my mouth were...

"Repeat that Shane"

He looked at me confused but then he raised up the ring and smiled

"Mitchie Torres..MARRY ME!"

I smiled and began to cry

"what do you think im going to say no...OF COURSE!"

Shane smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.

I still felt like this was all a dream, and I was going to wake up any second now. It wasn't a dream though and apparently I wasn't waking up anytime soon!

Shane got up put his arms around me and spun me around. We kissed for awhile, till Alex and Nate walked in and gave us hugs. I went of with Alex, showed her the ring and talked about things. We instantly started planing the wedding. HA even baby names!

2 MONTHS LATTER!

"So its either the yellow frosting with the white flowers or the pink frosting with the yellow flowers"

Alex said looking at the two cakes. I just sat in amazement.

"well the yellow frostings with the white flowers taste so much better then the pink frosting with the yellow flowers"

"Really?" Alex said rasing her eye brows "I would have thought the yellow frosting with the white flowers is better then the pink frosting with the yellow flowers.."

"Try some"

I said putting the fork in her face

"your right...the yellow frosting with the white flowers is so much better!"

I smiled my best friend always knew how to make me laugh

"oh shout, I missed my class..."

Alex put down the fork

"Isn't that like the 4th class you have missed this week?"

I nodded my head, I felt horrible, my professor was awesome and he loved me..I hate to let him down.

"yea, what am I going to do though.. this wedding is in three weeks and I need to get the preparations done. This invitations were sent out last month. The beach has been closed for the night so our Reception is on a beach. The church has agreed to marry us. But still I need to do this and that and that and this"

Alex looked at me

"I will get someone to help, and aren't you forgetting something"

I slapped my head

"Did I forget to feed Elvis before we left the house?"

Alex had moved into my apartment alittle bit after Shane did. Alex wanted to get out of her parents house really bad, and She was my best friend so of course she moved in with me. Sooner or latter Nate was there every single night and so was Jason and his Girlfriend Danni. So Shane and I bought a house in Northen New Jersey. It is huge and 15 minutes away from New York so all I have to do is take a train into the city. It was alittle weird at first having so many people live with us. After a while you get use to it though.

Alex shook her head, we went up to the person that was helping us with the cakes went over details and got the cake for the wedding.

"NO, you didn't forget to feed Elvis"

We were now heading out the door

"Ok good, then what am I forgetting?"

Alex pulled me to the side

"Im a wizard, at the snap of my finger you wedding is complete"

She was right. I was so happy to have a best friend like her she always knew just what to do!

"Alex have I ever told you of what a great sister you are!"

"Yes but I never get tired of hearing it!"

"Alex you are a firkin amazing sister!"

"Why thank you Mitchie!"

"Hey want to get a hot dog or something?"

"Yes please im starving!"

Alex and I stopped at one of the vendors on the street and got a hot dog and soda

"I wonder what the guys are doing.."

"I know, but then when you find out what they are doing. Your like ok why did I want to know.."

"Yea hey..do you know this number"

My phone ad been going off all day with the same number. I just didn't know who it was..

"no..answer it!"

I gave Alex my hot dog

"don't even think about eating it!"

I touched the answer key on my iphone and put it up to my ear

"Hello..."

OH CLIFF!!!!!!!!!!!

LOL

so this is just a opener for what's ahead! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget..to review!!!

QUESTIONS!!!!

the bachelor and Bachelorette parties what should Mitchie and Shane do?

2. Should Mitchie family come visit?

you and one Disney channel star were the last people on earth who would you chose?

4. Your stranded on a island with Joe Joans what do you do?

is you're myspace song?

6. Should Alex's magic backfire and cause commotion at the wedding?


	2. Mitchie is what?

**Ok! You guys have to start reviewing! You guys are amazing for reading my story!!!! Thank you so much! Now it's time to start reviewing!!! LOL so I hope yo like this chapter!!!!**

MITCHIE'S POV **(By the way it's going to be Mitchie's POV most of this chapter!)**

"Hello, Ms. Torres?"

I felt my hand shake. It was my doctor. I went to him last week cause I have been extremely sick lately and I don't know why. I felt my voice tremble this could either be good or bad...

"y-y- yes this is her"

Alex gave me a weird look

"How are you feeling today? Did you get sick again this morning?"

I hate when doctors don't just tell you things, They have to have a huge lecture in front of the important news.

"I'm ok, I did actually. I have been getting sick more often"

"Mitchie, did you ever take a pregnancy test or consider taking one?"

I felt my heart skip a beat..is he trying to tell me I'm pregnant?

"No, I didn't think of that"

"Well this could either be good news or bad news for you and Mr. Grey, Ms. Torres they ran a pregnancy test on your urine test and you came back positive. I am going to have to ask you to come in for an evaluation."

Ok! I know im only like 20. But im pregnant!!! I have been wating for this day since the first time I watch _birth day_ on the _discovery channel_! My mouth opened in a big O. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Ok! Thank you so much! Can I set up an appointment for this afternoon?"

"Ah, let me check with my receptionist hold on a sec"

I put my hand over my mouth and turned toward Alex. I started crying.

"Mitch, what is it..who is it?"

I stood speechless for a second

"Alex, its my doctor..I'm...I'm..I'm pregnant..Shane and I are going to have a babby!"

Alex covered her mouth and looked at me.

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh!!!!! Can I be the aunt?!?"

"Hold on"

The doctor returned to the phone

"Ms. Torres I have an open appointment for 2:30pm is that ok?"

"Yes thank you very much Dr. Burns I will see you then!"

I hung up my phone and Alex and I started walking again

"Alex! Of course you can be the aunt! Your basically my sister! Oh my gosh I am going to be a mother"

"Did he tell you how far along you were?"

"No I have to go today at 2:30 ! Oh my gosh I can't believe this Is happening! I wonder how Shane is going to react.."

TWO HOURS LATTER BACK AT THE HOUSE

"YOU PREGNANT!" Shane said smiling.

"Yea, I have to go in alittle bit to the Dr. But he called me this morning around 11:30am and told me!"

Shane put a hand through his hair and looked at me. I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad.

"Im gonna be a daddy!"

I could see tears streaming down his face. He was happy!

"I know! So your ok with it!"

Shane nodded then kissed me while twirling me around

"We gotta go get a crib and we have to turn the guest room in to a nursery! And we have to put Jason and Nate through babysitting classes! We got to go get lots of toys oh boy this baby is going to be spoiled! When do you go to the Dr.?"

I just stood staring at him

"Shane! Calm down! Yes this is extremely exciting! Were getting married in three weeks and having a baby but I don't even know if the baby is a boy or girl. So the nursery is gonna have to wait! YES! We deffinatley need to put Jason and Nate through babysitting classes! I know were going to spoil the baby! And I go in an hour. You want to come?"

Shan nodded

"of course! This is my baby and I want to see every second of it's growth and all that good stuff! Mitchie this is the most exciting news that I have ever got!"

I smiled he always new the cutest things to say!

"More exciting them when you found out I was the girl with the voice?"

Shane moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Now, I love the fact the were getting married and already having a baby! But that was the single best day of my entire life!"

I smiled and snuggled into his chest. That's when we herd someone racing down the stairs.

"SHANE!!! MITCHIE!!!!NATE!!!!ALEX!!!!! Come quick!!"

Shane looked at me then smiled

"your gonna love this Mitch!!"

"What is it?"

Shane took my hand and we ran upstairs. Nate, Alex, Jason and Jason's girlfriend Danni were surrounding something...I looked at Shane he just smiled then moved through everyone.

"Jason she had them?"

Jason nodded and pointed down

I just covered my mouth with my hand

"Aw they are so cute"

Turns out that Jason's dog had the cutest puppies I have ever seen in my life!

"Oh my gosh! Jason they are beautiful!"

"I Know.."

I herd sniffles

"Jason are you crying?"

Shane asked

"NO!"

Jason hide his head

"Ok fine..its just..so beautiful!"

Everyone smiled

"I know.."

I looked around

"guys..I don't want to take all the attention, but Shane and I have an announcement to make! Is that ok?"

Everyone looked at me and nodded

Shane grabbed my hand, and Alex smiled she knew what it was but no one else did.

I looked at Shane and smiled.

"Shane and are having a baby!"

**What's going to be the people reaction?!?!**

**10 reviews and you will find out!!! bye bye!**


	3. we don't have a cat J!

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been extremely busy, school is crazy and I have been hanging with my friends a lot more! Now im back though! So here is the next chapter!**

SHANE'S POV

Um, I didn't agree with Mitchie to tell them all now, but they had to find out sooner or latter right?

Nate's smile instantly dropped. Baily looked at Jason and Jason had a face as if he had just seen a ghost.

"Very funny joke guys, what do you really have to tell us?"

Nate said slowly inching his way over to me. Baily just stood there.

Jason just kept his eyes on Baily

"She isn't playing a joke guys, we are really having a baby"

Nate finally got by me and grabbed my arm.

"Let me talk to you for a minute Shane"

Alex came over and grabbed Nate's arm

"Let me come too"

Nate nodded and me, Alex and Nate all went into the hallway.

Nate paced back and forth and ran his hand through his hair. Alex just stood by me as we watched him.

"I ah..im in shook Shane"

Were his only words, I looked at Alex and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know its really big news, and I didn't want you to find out like this. Mitchie and I just got excited and I gusse she just wanted you guys to know."

Nate stopped pacing and looked at me

"Im just in shook I really thought you of all people would be smart enough to not get her knocked up"

I looked at him did he really just say that?

Alex stepped infront of him

"Hey, Nate what the hell is your problem you should be happy for them! Shane and Mitchie are in love and going to get married soon! Mitchie will be a great mother and Shane will be a great father. Besides Shane didn't knock Mitchie up ok. They are in love. It's quit the opposite."

Nate just looked at her then me.

"That's not the point Alex. Dude once you have a baby..your whole life will change. Say goodbye to connect three and hello to diapers and bottles and crying in the middle of the night. You and Mitchie won't have the freedom that couples usually have. Usually once a couple gets married they go on a honeymoon..you guys won't be able to do that with a kid. Do you really think your ready to have a baby?"

He had a point, was I ready to give up my life as a rockstar to be a dad? Yea I loved Mitchie and our unborn child. But I also love to perform and hangout on the weekends in the city. When Mitchie and I get married yea I will be able to do that still, but if we have a baby I can't do that anymore. Wait...what am I thinking? Im going to be 22 in a week. Im not a teenager anymore. Yea performing is great but its time to settle down and start a family. Even if this was unexpected I don't care.

"Nate your right" Nate put on a proud face "But" That face instantly fell "I love Mitchie and our unborn child. Even if it means taking a couple months off of connect three to settle down and make sure Mitchie is ok before going back to work, then I gusse that is what im going to have to do."

Nate made one of his mad faces

"Dude!!!! I can't belie you would do that to us! Whatever have a great life im out of here.."

Nate ran down stairs. I counted to 5 and the door slammed Alex looked at me. I gave her a big hug and calmed her down.

"Shane I am so sorry, im so happy for you and Mitchie. Im so Sorry the about the way he is acting."

I rubbed her arm in comfort

"It's no big deal! Hey why don't you come with Mitchie and I to the dr. then we will go get some ice cream or something afterward."

Alex nodded

"Ok"

MITCHIE'S POV

Baily and Jason stood in shook as Nate , Alex and Shane left the room. Nate slammed the door. I felt my heart race. What did I just do? Im so stupid. Oh gosh... I saw a smile spread across Baily's face.

"Are you seriously pregnant?"

She asked putting a hand on her hip

I looked down at Jason's dog nursing her new puppies

"yea I am, hah im pregnant...im going to have a baby..im going to be a mom"

I felt tears start to rumble in my eyes. Baily saw this and made her way over to me.

"Mitchie..oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Yea alittle early.."

She said rubbing my arm comfortingly "but still Mitchie this is so great! You and Shane are in love! Its totally fine! I can't believe this! Oh my gosh!!"

She kept smiling and gave me a bigger hug.

"So your not mad or upset?"

"Not at all actually im going to go get your baby girl some pink balloons right now so she can see them when she comes out!"

"Um Baily...for one I don't know if it's a boy or girl and if you get the balloons now..no never mind..you know what go get the balloons!"

Baily was a bite of an air head like Jason. But that's why we love her. She's blonde! She is sweet, funny and she is like a sister to me. As Baily ran out of the room Jason ran up and hugged me.

Jason smiled at me. "Congratulation! Im going to be an uncle! Finally! Oh my gosh! You are going to get fat!!!" Jason said looking at my stomach

"Thanks Jason!" I said sarcastically looking at him then down at my stomach.

"I ah..im going to go get ready for the doctors!!"

"I have to stay here with Ninna just to make sure she is ok."

"Ok Jason! Just don't..." I was going to say don't do anything stupid but that would be mean.

"Don't..give her milk she hates it"

Jason rolled his eyes

"Jezz Mitchie, she isn't a cat why would I giver her milk?"

I turned on my heel toward the door and before going out I turned toward him.

"cause you did last week and she got sick.."

"That was cause I got the cats bowl and her bowl mixed up.."

I looked at him then open the door

"J we don't have a cat" I said then walked out

When I go out there I saw Alex crying and Shane hugging her. Ok whats going on? Was my first thought

"Alex, whats wrong?"

Alex wiped away the tears.

"Nothing, its just Nate he is being, well Nate"

I rolled my eyes

"I will go talk to him"

I said walking past them

I felt Shane grab my arm

"That's not a good idea, he is pissed at you and me right now"

"Cause im pregnant? Isn't that our decision Shane?"

Shane grabbed me and pulled me closer to him

"Yea, but he is just concerned that's all, he needs sometime to cool off"

I smiled

"I know that's why I want to go talk to him"

Shane nodded

"Fine, just if he says anything nasty remember you were warned"

"I know how to handle Nate, better then you do apparently. When he has these stupid fits..he just needs someone to agree with him instead of cause more drama. Shane you should know this by now"

Shane put a hand through his hair

"Your right, I totally forgot.."

I shook my head. He was pissing me off and I didn't want to get more mad at him so I went downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table and looked out the window. Nate was playing his guitar by the pound.

I smiled, something about him always made me smile. He was so sweet. I never really got to know Nate when Shane and I use to date, when I was in high school cause they were so busy with touring and stuff. I hardly got to see Shane.

But now that we all live together...I have gotten to know him. He is so sweet, and funny. Even when he throws his fits, he still had a good side to him. Usually im the only one to see that side. I looked in the corner and saw another guitar. I picked it up and ran outside.

I snuck up behind him and sat in the bench behind the pound. I picked up his beat and started to create my own beat, to go along with it.

Before I knew it I had my eyes closed and lyrics in my head. I didn't even realize him come up and start to play along. I herd him start to sing. That's when I realized we had just created a song together. It felt weird, I love Shane with all of my heart. He is my hero. But there was something so mysterious about Nate. He was so shy then so open. I had the urge to kiss him right then and there. But I fought it blaming it on the music.

He put his guitar in the grass and looked at me.

"I ah, im happy for you. I was mad at first when I found out. I was mad cause I just don't want to see anything bad happen. I think your to young I think Shane's to young to be a dad. But if this is what you guys wants then fine."

I looked at him, the way the sun hit his face made him glow.

"This is what I want, more then anything. But I know what you mean. Nate that song..its beautiful who is it about?"

Nate turned away from me

"This girl in my dreams, every night i have the same dream. Im sitting there getting ready to propse to her then i wake up before seeing the grils face. I gusse it's just Alex"

He said almost sounding like he was lying

"are you going to ask her to marry you?"

He turned toward me and smiled

"one day, when the time is right..if it's really her in my dreams i have a feeling its this other girl..but i can't have her"

He didn't say anymore, he just picked up his guitar and walked inside.

I felt this weird feeling almost like the one I got when I meet Shane at camp rock.

**HAH!!! bit a twist in the story!!!!Kinda crazy! But this is Smitchie and always will be so don't get worried! Just a twist to keep things interesting! (A/n)Anyways so I watched the American music awards the other night, and JB was on it they got a award but wern't as happy as I thought they should be. I was like ok..then they performed and they had NO energy like they usually do. I was like..um wow... It was so weird. Usually you see Joe going crazy like he did at the VMA's but he didn't he was so...calm..and I think NICK got more crazy then Joe did. Then I realized..gusse who was at the AMA's that probably made him feel like crap before he went out..Taylor! Hah now I love her she writes great music and has an amazing voice. But I think she is going way to far with this breakup thing. She is making a bigger deal out of it then Miley did with Nick. It's really starting to piss me off..But!!! on the bright side!!!! Demi Lovato introduced JB to the stage..and who introduced JB to the stage at the VMA's??? Taylor swift..who was going out with Joe during the VMA's? Taylor swift.. Dose this mean that joe is dating Demi like we all have been saying they should?!?! I really don't know but im just guessing they are! Another thing was Demi had 10 songs for her album don't forget! The record company wanted one more. She had the cords. She didn't have the lyrics. JB asked her if she needed help writing the song. She said No she had something planned and she wanted it to be a surprise! She wrote the song in one night and handed her record to the record company the next day without letting JB see it. The song was called trainwreck she wrote it by herself without Joe, Nick or Kevin! Demi's album comes out, of corse JB is going to buy it cause they helped produce it and they are like her BFF's so anyways about two to three weeks after her album comes out, joe breaks up with Taylor saying it just wasn't right. The song happens to be about a guy that Demi falls in love with that is CRAZY!! (cough cough joe) and she can't help but to love him. Haha kinda figured that out with a no brainer! Gosh rockstar have to stop making things so obvious!!!!anyways sorry this was so long!**


	4. The big day!

**Hey guys!**

**Ok I am kinda alittle mad. I only got 2 reviews last chapter. I was expecting so many more! It ok now I just have a new rule! 10 reviews on each chapter or no new chapters!!! I'm sorry...LOL its just I love reviews! Doesn't everyone??!!**

**Anyways so here is the next chapter!!!**

**Oh by the way I'm just going to convert the story over to Mitchie's POV!!**

3 weeks had past since the little out burst. Shane and I are getting married in two days!!! So excited! Im 3 months pregnant! It's a girl. No names have bee picked out yet but soon!!!

We were all enjoying break feast on a Saturday morning. Everyone was sitting down drinking coffee and eating cereal. Nate keep glancing at me time to time. Shane caught on to this after the 3rd or 4th glance. That's when he got up and left the table. He went down into the recording studio in the basement. Nate was the second one to leave. Jason and Baily were the next to leave. Which left me and Alex.

She looked at me then shoved cereal in her mouth.

That's when she finally spook

"Nate's been really weird lately"

I nodded

"So has Shane..."

We both looked at each other

She squinted her eyes at me

"Do you think he is gonna propose to me? Cause I know Shane and Nate were acting weird When Shane proposed to you

"Alex I hop he dose!"

I said smiling I shoveled more cereal into my mouth. Biting it down with all my might. For some reason when she said that I got pissed hoping he wouldn't propose. I don't know why though

2 days latter

Alex looked at me in the full length mirror.

"Mitch, you look so beautiful! Oh my gosh! I can't believe your getting married today!

I looked in the mirror and smiled!

"I know! I love Shane and I have been waiting for this since the first time I kissed him!"

"Aww that sounded like a line from one of those cheesy romantic movies!"

I smiled my bestfriend always knew how to make me laugh!

Alex's phone went off

"Oh my its Dylan...oh shout I forgot to tell him about the new episode of Gossip girl! Ok I will be right back!"

I rolled my eyes Dylan was her new guy bestfriend. Nate did not approve at all but hey Dylan had a girlfriend and they had been together for 5 years now!

I looked back in the mirror. One little loose curl hung around my face. I brushed it to the side and closed my eyes.

I was nervous..I was a nervous wreck. I love Shane but every girl dreams about her wedding day. Mine is finally here. I counted to three and opened up my eyes. In the mirror I saw Nate. He stood there smiling at me . I smiled back. He got closer to me and I stepped closer to him.

The stand of hair fell back into my face. Nate smile grew wider. He got even closer to me and tucked the strand of hair behind my ear.

"Mitch...you look so beautiful.."

I laughed

"Thanks Nate! Shouldn't you be with Shane!"

Nate took a couple steps back and locked the door, I rose my eye brow.

"What are you kidnaping me on my wedding day?"

I said laughing

"Just for a couple minutes im sure Shane won't mind!"

I smiled and blushed alittle

"No, the wedding doesn't start for another 10 minutes.."

He put a hand through his hair and smirked

"Mitch....I ah.."

Nate was getting closer and closer to me...I could feel my skin catch on fire...He was close enough to kiss me but he didn't..he started straight into my eyes and just stood there..

"Nate I-"

Nate's lips were on mine before I could finish...nothing...I felt nothing..I thought I would feel sparks and flames like I do with Shane. I felt absolutely nothing though. I really thought it would be different and I would feel the way I do when he sings! But I didn't so I declared him my brother and did what I knew was right.... I pulled away and slapped him.

"You are such a fucking edit! I hate you! How dare you kiss me on my wedding day! And while your dating my Bestfrined! Go to hell Nate!!!"

I didn't say anything else..I ran out of the room. I held my tears in and ran down to the church so i could, marry Shane!!!

**OH MY G!!!!!!! Hahaha I know what your all thinking!!! Nate is such an ass!!! and I know its short! But I think it was just the right place to end it!!!! next chapter will be up soon!!! but I need 10 reviews!!!! Love yea guys!**


End file.
